


Who's your Boyfriend?

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Cas, Explicit Language, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, grace!kink, over sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You wake up from a sexy dream featuring Dean to come face to face with your less than pleased boyfriend, Castiel.





	Who's your Boyfriend?

You leaned up to kiss Dean as he’d slid an arm underneath you, and pulled you up and straddle his lap. You moaned into his mouth as you sank down onto him. Your head fell back as he slowly filled you, his mouth finding one of your breasts as you slowly began to move your hips back and forth. He sucked and teased your nipple with his teeth, the sensitivity causing you to tremble as you rode him. 

You squealed when he quickly laid you back without pulling out of you. Dean began thrusting his hips slowly, finding a steady yet torturous rhythm.

“ _Dean…please, make me come_.” you breathed as his mouth had moved to sucking on your neck. You couldn’t take it anymore, you needed to come.

Without having to be told twice, Dean slowly pulled out of you, a small whimper escaping your mouth before he began kissing his way down your body. The feeling of his lips on your bare skin making you crave friction between your legs again. You threaded your fingers in his hair – which was just long enough to grab onto, and pushed him the rest of the way down; guiding his mouth to your throbbing clit.

He moaned against your skin as his tongue dipped into your already soaked folds. He lapped at your swollen clit, your body jerking against every movement.

“ _Fuck..Dean…_ ” you moaned as he slid a finger inside of you, curling it up and brushing it against your g-spot while he sucked your clit into his mouth. You gasped as he slid another finger in, almost throwing your body into an orgasm; instead, you woke up.

You woke up covered in a thin layer of sweat, even though all you’d worn to bed was a tank top and panties. You waited a moment before you opened your eyes, giving your body a chance to cool down after your exotic dream.

“Y/N, what were you just dreaming about?”

You opened your eyes to be met face to face with your boyfriend, Castiel. He was lying in bed next to you, in nothing but his boxers as he watched you get worked up over something in your subconscious. Judging by his tone of voice, he was most likely the reason that you woke up.

When you opened your mouth to speak he took the opportunity to lunge forward and pin you down on your back with your arms above your head. His thigh rested against the lacy material of your panties, his eyes widening at you in suspicion when he could feel how wet you were.

“Cas-”

“Why were you moaning, and calling out for Dean?” He questioned you again, “ _And don’t lie._ ”

You unintentionally grinded against his thigh as he spoke, but he moved his knee up slightly to prevent you from finding any form of relief. However you did feel his arousal grow against your leg.

“I um-” Castiel brushed his lips against yours as he waited for you to finish- “Dean and I were…uh-” you felt his cock twitch against you as his lips kept teasing your skin and brushing against your neck- “we had sex.”

Castiel moved his lips back up to brush against yours, his hot skin against yours not doing a very good job at cooling you down – but something told you that he didn’t care how hot you were right now.

“Is that what you want?” he asked you, “You want Dean?” his voice low as his grip on your wrists above your head tightened slightly.

“No, of course not.” you whined.

“Wait here.” Castiel commanded you as he sat up and leaned over the side of the bed, retrieving his tie.

“What are you doing?” you asked as he came back over you.

You felt him kneel down over you as he grabbed your wrists and used his tie to bind them to your headboard.

“You’re not going to dream about Dean again, are you?” he asked as he laid down on top of you, his hips resting between your legs, pressing his now exposed erection into your core.

You didn’t have time to question him as he planted a soft yet dominant kiss on your lips. You knew what you were in for, the second he’d lunged at you moments ago. Hell, you knew what you were in for the second you woke up. Cas was the jealous type, and you couldn’t help but get excited as Castiel gave you just enough friction between your legs to moan. You knew that Cas would fuck you until you forgot all about your dream.

“You couldn’t be more wrong.” Cas said.

“Hey! Stay out of my head.” you said lightheartedly.

“It seems that I have a reason to be in your head.” His tone was serious as he propped himself up a bit more before and traced his hand along the cleavage of your tank top, causing goosebumps to appear across your skin.

He moved down and kissed along your collarbone, stopping momentarily to rip your tank top off of you, tearing it right down the middle, and earning a moan from you. His mouth moved down as he kissed his way down to your breasts, his hands moving down and lightly tracing their way down your waist, purposely causing you to shiver even though you were hot. Your head fell back onto your pillow as you tugged at the restraint of his tie, looking up at your bound wrists in the dark-early morning lit room.

Castiel was not going to let you off easy.

Your eyes rolled back into your head as Castiel teased one of your nipples with his mouth, sucking and lightly biting at your nipple before moving to the other one. You let out an involuntary moan, but you dared not speak.

Cas’ hand came up and cupped your breasts as his mouth left them, and kissed his way down your torso, slowly and teasingly. His hands moved back down your sides again, leaving more goosebumps in their wake. The feeling of his mouth on you had already been driving you crazy whenever his fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties and began to slowly pull them down your legs.

“After this, you absolutely won’t be dreaming about Dean again.” he stated as he came back up and placed a brief kiss to your lips before you felt your legs become immobile. He’d had them pinned down with his grace.

“What are you doing?” you asked quietly, but he wasn’t going to tell you. Instead he just ran two fingers through your soaked folds, your hips bucking up slightly before he kissed you again, and then put his fingers now slick with your juices in your mouth. You sucked them and felt his cock twitch against your leg.

“You’re being a good little girl, aren’t you?” he asked while leaning down and biting your neck.

You nodded and moaned as his fingers found their way back down to your folds, one of them rubbing your sensitive clit just before finding its way to your entrance, and teasing around your tight hole as Cas made his way down your body, again, and placed a teasing kiss just above your clit.

You moaned as one of his fingers entered you, desperate to press your legs together, but that wouldn’t be happening. You gasped when his tongue finally began to slowly flick at your swollen clit as he pumped you with his fingers. He wasted no time as he lapped at your clit, his tongue never moving from the bud. You were writhing within seconds as your orgasm quickly approached, your moans getting louder as Cas kept up the speed. Seconds later, you were coming hard, just like you needed to.

But that was just it, Castiel let you come…that easily.

Castiel let out a low growl as your orgasm began to subside, this time his tongue began circling your clit, and his fingers began to curl upwards. You fought against his grace and his tie binding your wrists, but it did no good.

“ _C-cas I’m t-too-ohhh!_ ” you shouted as his tongue kept circling your clit relentlessly. His fingers brushed against your g-spot as you squirmed from the over sensitivity. The slightly painful yet enjoyable feeling quickly bringing your second orgasm to surface, pulsing through your body. Your toes curled and your breath slipped away from you as Castiel rode you through it.

He slowed down for a moment as your head fell to the side, but quickly began sucking your clit into his mouth, his fingers changing to a scissoring motion. Your hips uncontrollably bucked and your moans turned to cries as Cas hummed quietly into your throbbing sex. You had a safe word, but you were nowhere close to needing it. Castiel also knew the difference between screams of pleasure and screams of pain – unfortunately thanks to hunting.

He continued to suck on your overly sensitive clit as you cried out, wishing you could move your limbs as you were hit with your third orgasm. Each orgasm would come quicker each time, you knew your body well enough to know this. You breathed heavily as you tried to keep from getting too loud, but you wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer.

This time, once Castiel had slowed down for a moment, he flattened his tongue against your clit and began lapping at your completely soaked folds, only brushing against your clit every second or so, causing your body to jerk each time.

“ _Castiel p-please…_ ” you begged. Your body was being worked towards a fourth orgasm as Cas’ free hand moved up to one of your hips to keep your body from jerking up so much. He looked up at you while you took what he gave you, and just as his tongue made contact with your clit again you you screamed, unable to keep the noise down. Not worried about anyone hearing you.

Castiel placed a kiss over your swollen clit before giving you a moment to breathe. He came up next to you and kissed your cheek, his face still wet with your juices, but you didn’t care. Your head fell to the side and kissed him passionately, your body feeling like jello.

Your tongue slid into his mouth as his hand slid back down to your over sensitive pussy and teased your folds, rubbing your clit in circles and dipping into your entrance briefly. He swallowed your moans as his thumb gently brushed against your clit, massaging it gently and once again throwing your body into an orgasm.

“ _C-cas-_ ” you pleaded against his lips. As your fifth orgasm subsided, he released your legs, which were numb and felt heavy as you pressed them together.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked you, his hand cupping your cheek as you continued to kiss him. You nodded, you could take more. Although tiring, all of this was very pleasureable.

Castiel moved to lay on top of you. You spread your legs for him as he propped himself up to untie his tie, finally letting your arms free. He came down and kissed you again as he used his hand to rub the tip of his still very hard cock against your folds.

“Please..” you begged, wanting him to fuck you, your arms wrapped around his back.

“Who’s your boyfriend?” He asked you, his voice very dominant this time.

“You are-” you moaned- “I didn’t mean to dream about-”  
  
Castiel cut you off by slowly pushing his cock into you, filling you up. His cock stretched your walls as they’d felt even tighter from the five orgasms he’d just given you.

He groaned as his head fell forward and rested in the crook of your neck. You felt him bite down on your pulse point, drawing a long moan from you.

“Move baby.” you whispered. He propped himself back up and began thrusting.

Your legs wrapped around his waist as he kept his pace slow and steady for you, but you could tell he needed more. You bucked your hips up and dug your nails into his back – your silent signal that you could take more. He wasted no time making eye contact with you before pulling out and thrusting back into you, hard. His speed finally picked up and before long your moans were filling the room once more as he fucked you into the matress.

Cas hooked his arms around your legs and moved up, positioning himself on his knees so that he could fuck you harder and faster.

“Cas I’m gonna come again..” you whined as he held your knees up.

“Go on..come on my cock.” he groaned as his speed began to falter; the way his cock brushed against your g-spot caused your head to fall back and your sixth orgasm to wash over you.

As your walls tightened around Cas, his cock twitched inside of your name fell off his lips. He moaned and the look on his face could’ve sent you into another orgasm had your body not been so tired.

Castiel moved one of your knees to the side as he pulled out of you before collapsing on the bed next to you. Both of you breathing heavily, your sex still throbbing with sensitivity.

“I love you.” Castiel told you as he laced his fingers with yours.

“I love you too-” you said as you looked to your side, making eye contact with him- “there’s just one thing..”

“What is it, my love?”

A mischievous smile grew on your face as you looked up and down Castiel’s naked body, “You only came once.”

He raised his eyebrows at you as your hand shook free from his and moved over to palm at his already half hard cock.

It looked like you were going to be in bed all day.


End file.
